New Things Are Coming
by VanessaAnnex3
Summary: "It's a funny thing coming home. Nothing changes. Everything looks the same, feels the same, even smells the same. You realized what's changed is you." - F. Scott Fitzgerald
1. My Return

_My Return_

Wow, this is definitely a little strange, but I am just all over this nostalgic feeling I have been having lately!

Let's get right to the point: why am I here after FOUR years? (Trust me. It feels a lot longer than that).

In order to explain myself, I want to talk a little bit about what I've been up to during my absence.

First off, I want to apologize for not keeping my promise about continuing my stories over on Wattpad. My personal life definitely took a hit at an unexpected time and I went into a downward spiral, hitting depression hard with self-harm and suicidal thoughts. I am okay now, taking medication to control myself and it works. I feel better and I feel good at the place I'm currently in in my life.

Not surprisingly, books and writing never left my life. I started a bookstagram account. If you aren't clear or aware on what that is, it is a community on social media (mainly Instagram and Twitter). We talk about books, photograph books and just build friendships. Honestly, after Fanfiction ended for me, this community became my comfort zone and the one place I felt like I belonged. I normally read young adult books, but I do dabble in the new adult genre. Although, I'm not too keen on the whole erotica sense. (I find this very hilarious and ironic considering the SMUT of Troyella that EVERYBODY would read on here)!

Anyway, my love for books re-awakened by intense love for writing. I dabbled in some dystopian and even some contemporary. My writing has definitely improved. In fact, this past weekend, I read some of my old work and literally cringed at my writing! I apologize AGAIN for mixing up certain things, forgetting things happened or just making it NOT MAKE SENSE! Momma has learned her lesson, trust me. THANK YOU TO THE AUTHORS I READ!

I've also learned a few things about myself and I feel like I have grown as a person. There was always something missing in my life, but I feel totally at ease now.

So, here we go. After indulging in so much Troyella madness, reliving the old days and swooning at the Fanfiction, I feel like this is a sign. There's nothing wrong with Fanfiction, as I have continuously defended over the years (Anna Todd, anyone)? It will always be the number one reason for starting my passion for writing and I am so grateful for my Fanfiction family and those who helped me grow.

I am returning. Though, not to the actual Fanfiction site itself. I'm not sure if this website would be the total right fit for me anymore, especially when it appears that a lot of the authors I used to read aren't even active anymore. I think people have transitioned to Wattpad, especially since the app itself is compatible on phones.

Yes, I am returning to the Troyella universe and returning with mushy Fanfiction, dramatic moments and heartbreak all around! (Though, I still love my happy endings).

This actually makes me excited! Being 24, I never imagined returning to my roots, but I think I am meant to. At least for a little while. I feel empowered when I write my stories and I miss that feeling. Trust me, it is so hard to branch out and write something that is NOT Fanfiction. I'm currently working on a project I'd like to send to publishers this year, but I think I am hitting a small rut with it. I do think that returning to my roots will help me get my inspiration back in full force.

I will be posting on Wattpad under the username "misswildcat14". (Cheeky, huh)?

There isn't anything present there right now, but I already have so many ideas in my head that I want to get down! As a promise to all of you (if you are still "watching"), I'll keep this "story" updated for a bit; when I will post a new story, when a new chapter will be posted. I know transition isn't easy, so I want to make it as easy as I can for those who are still interested in what I have to bring to the table after so many years.

If you have any questions, feel free to PM on Fanfiction. I'm always active on my phone and my laptop, so I'll respond almost instantly. I make no promises if I'm asleep, though. I'm not that skilled.

Long live Troyella.

xoxo


	2. Some Things Are Unfinished

_Some Things Are Unfinished_

Hey, guys!

Some of you have asked if my stories _The Great Beyond_ and _Baby Steps_ will be completed. I'm sorry to say that they will NOT be completed. It's been four years since I have touched the stories and, even though I hate leaving things unfinished, I don't remember or even have the mindset for these stories anymore. I apologize to those who were enjoying the stories and I appreciate your support during those years.

I hope you will still stick with me as I transition to Wattpad with a brand new Troyella story really soon!

xoxo


	3. Title & Premise

_Title & Premise_

Hello, again!

I didn't expect to be posting this so quickly after announcing my return to Troyella fanfiction. However, my mind has been running constantly on story ideas and inspiration and I have finally created the premise AND I even have a title!

Are you ready?

…

…

…

 _THE PROMISE OF A HEART_

Yes, we have a title!

But, you can't just go off of a title, right? You need a summary! Here is what I have on Wattpad.

…

…

…

 _Gabriella Montez is a new student at East High, but it's something she is definitely not looking forward to. After accidentally getting in trouble at her previous school, she is forced to do community service at the children's center. With her mother hardly trusting her or keeping her out of her sight, Gabriella feels trapped._

 _Until she meets Troy, the captain of the East High basketball team and the number one Wildcat._

 _He's a nice guy and unlike any other boy Gabriella has known. However, her heart doesn't know if she can trust another guy, let alone another friend, again. No matter how much they can't stay away from each other._

I'm so excited to get started! I'd like to have the first chapter out this week, maybe earlier than that. The mental images and storylines are running in my head for this creation and I'm eager to get my fingers moving and to return to my roots.

The next update on this will be when I have posted the first chapter!

Remember to follow me on Wattpad! The link is in my bio and, as far as I know, I don't believe you need an account to read the story itself. If you do create an account, it is absolutely free. You don't have to pay for anything. I know they have some kind of premium thing advertised, but I'm not really sure what that is about. I think that is more centered toward writers, though.

Again, any questions, please feel free to PM me!

xoxo


	4. IT'S LIVE!

_IT'S LIVE_

Hey, guys! It's been a hectic start of the week, so apologize for not providing this notice sooner than I had hoped.

But…

MY NEW STORY IS LIVE!

It's kind of nerve-wracking to be returning to Troyella Fanfiction after so many years, but I'm excited to see what happens and what the reaction will be.

This story will not have mature themes, i.e. graphic sex, heavy drug use, that kind of thing that you normally find in the 'Rated M' genre. Things do get…saucy, though. Eventually!

There will be humor, romance (no duh), drama, sadness, tragedy, etc. Everything you want in a story, right? (Bad joke).

My Wattpad link should be in my bio, so head over there and check out the story! I'll update as much as possible!

Thanks!

xoxo


	5. What Happened?

_What Happened?_

*peeks around the corner and gives a meek wave*

Hello.

So, I'll go ahead and apologize for making such a big deal on my return to writing and then kind of, sort of disappearing.

I am a college student with a job and a high to-be-read list and I get busy quite easily. I have every intention of continuing my Troyella stories, so I apologize for making it seem like I was inadvertently quitting without notice or anything. That is totally not my intention. I want to continue and that's what I plan to do.

I do have chapter two planned out, so check on my Wattpad profile this weekend (maybe sooner!) for that next chapter.

Again, SORRY!

*runs back around the corner*


End file.
